pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pamiętnik
Pamiętnik - pierwszy odcinek serialu Pingwiny z Podziemia autorstwa Pani Jeziora i HUSSARYA . Fabuła Dzień jak codzień w bazie pingwinów w ZOO w Central Park. Skipper pije kawę, Kowalski siedzi w laboratorium, Szeregowy ogląda Słodkorożce, a Rico przyrządza sushi. Jednak gdy mają zasiąść do posiłku, alarm burzy tę sielankową atmosferę. Oddział wybiega na powierzchnię sprawdzić sytuację. Widzą tam kolejnego pingwina. Przybysz od razu kieruje się do Kowalskiego, przy okazji pokazując, że doskonale wie, z kim ma do czynienia. Właściwie, nie jest w tym nic dziwnego, gdyż to jego kuzyn Nowak. Po powitaniach wyjaśnia cel wizyty - w domu znalazł coś, co należało do pradziadka Kowalskiego, po czym daje mu kilka zeszytów. Jednak gdy pingwini strateg pyta się, o co chodzi, Nowak odpowiada, że jak przeczyta, to się dowie, po czym odchodzi. Akcja przenosi się na wybieg szympansów. Pingwiny proszą Masona i Edka o przeczytanie pamiętników, które Kowalski dostał od Nowaka, ale w taki sposób, by nie wiedzieli, co czytają. Okolicą wstrząsa wybuch granatu. Odzywa się rkm. Wtórują mu kolejne bronie oraz okrzyki w języku niemieckim. Z dymu wyłaniają się sylwetki zwierząt w czarnych mundurach. Wszyscy wbiegają do pobliskiego lasu. Na polanę wbiega pingwin z biało-czerwoną opaską na skrzydle i orzełkiem na piersi dzierżący karabin Mausera. Korzystając z chwili spokoju przysiadł na kamieniu i wziął głęboki oddech. Po czym usłyszał jakichś hałas z krzaków. Dobył karabin i wycelował w nie. Przez szczerbinkę ujrzał innego pingwina, z orzełkiem przy piersi, karabinem Mosin i karabinem maszynowym DP. Pomaga mu wstać, po czym się witają i przedstawiają - ten, który przybył pierwszy nazwał się Sęp, a ten drugi Piorun. Jednak szczęście z okazji spotkania drugiego Polaka przerywa szybki rzut oka na symbol, który nosi Piorun. Sęp szybko dobywa karabinu i celuje w swojego nowego towarzysza. Jesteś z Gwardii Ludowej?! - spytał. Piorun lekko skołowany wyciągnął Mosina i wycelował w Sępa. Szybko zerknął na pierś i skrzydło Sępa. Tak, zapluty reakcjonisto z AK odparł, po czym zaczęli obrzucać się wyzwiskami. Jednak po chwili słyszą jakiś Niemców zbliżających się w ich stronę. Obaj partyzanci milkną, jednak jest za późno. Na polanę przybywa dwóch maskonurzych esesmanów. Piorun szybko się odwrócił się w ich stronę i wystrzelił. Sęp szybko zastrzelił drugiego. Po krótkiej chwili Piorun i Sęp znowu wycelowali w siebie. Jednak przerywa im kolejny pingwin. Ma biało-czerwoną opaskę na skrzydle, krzyż na piersi i karabin wz. 98 wycelowany w plecy Pioruna. Każe mu rzucić broń, jednak żołnierz Gwardii Ludowej postępuje wręcz przeciwnie. Nie spuszczając Sępa z celownika Mosina, celuje do nowego pingwina z pistoletu maszynowego PPSz przy okazji przesuwając się tak, by móc widzieć obu. Sęp i, jak się przedstawił, Biały z Narodowych Sił Zbrojnych nie spuszczają partyzanta Gwardii Ludowej z oczu, ale znowu przerywają im niemieckie okrzyki. Szybko odwracają się w ich stronę i widząc 2 esesmanów celując pistoletami w ziemię. Pod nimi widać pingwinkę z biało-czerwoną opaską na skrzydle i pistoletem maszynowym MP38. Sęp, Piorun i Biały wystrzeliwują w ich stronę. Niemcy padli i wszyscy podbiegli do pingwinki, która przedstawia się jako Brona. Wieczór. Cała 4 siedzi na trawa dyskutując o ich sytuacji. Dochodzą do dość oczywistego wniosku, że albo się sami zabiją, albo się rozejdą i Niemcy ich zabiją, albo spróbują razem przeżyć. Oczywiście, ale niechętnie, decydują się na tę 3 opcję. Najstarszy stopniem kapitan Sęp zostaje dowódcą, ale jako zastępcę wybiera podporucznika Białego, a nie porucznika Pioruna... Kategoria:Fanowskie odcinki Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Lady of the Lake703 Kategoria:Pingwiny z Podziemia